New Zealand (Michael Joseph Savage)
New Zealand, led by Michael Joseph Savage, is a custom civilisation mod by More Civilisations. More specifically, it features contributions by Pouakai, Janboruta, JFD, Sukritact, LastSword, and Tomatekh. This mod requires Brave New World, and replaces the city-state of Wellington with Port Vila. Overview New Zealand New Zealand (Māori: Aotearoa) is an island country in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. The country geographically comprises two main landmasses – that of the North Island, or Te Ika-a-Māui, and the South Island, or Te Waipounamu – and numerous smaller islands. New Zealand is situated some 1,500 kilometres (900 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometres (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Because of its remoteness, it was one of the last lands to be settled by humans. During its long isolation, New Zealand developed a distinctive biodiversity of animal, fungal and plant life. The country's varied topography and its sharp mountain peaks, such as the Southern Alps, owe much to the tectonic uplift of land and volcanic eruptions. New Zealand's capital city is Wellington, while its most populous city is Auckland. Polynesians settled New Zealand in 1250–1300 CE and developed a distinctive Māori culture. Abel Tasman, a Dutch explorer, was the first European to sight New Zealand in 1642. In 1840, representatives of the British Crown and Māori Chiefs signed the Treaty of Waitangi, making New Zealand a British colony. Today, the majority of New Zealand's population of 4.5 million is of European descent; the indigenous Māori are the largest minority, followed by Asians and Pacific Islanders. Reflecting this, New Zealand's culture is mainly derived from Māori and early British settlers, with recent broadening arising from increased immigration. The official languages are English, Māori and New Zealand Sign Language, with English predominant. The country's economy was historically dominated by the export of wool, but exports of dairy products, meat, and wine, along with tourism, are more significant today. Michael Joseph Savage Michael Joseph Savage was the first Prime Minister of New Zealand from the left-wing Labour Party, and is widely regarded as one of New Zealand's grestest Prime Ministers in her history. He came to power in the wake of the Great Depression in a landslide election victory for the Labour party, and implimented numerous reforms to the country which remain in place to this day. Savage himself had a long history of involvement within Socialist and Trade Unionist circles both in New Zealand and Australia, having stood for socialist parties in both countries prior to his involvement with the Labour party. Dawn of Man "Michael Joseph Savage, your people welcome you! You are the most revered leader of New Zealand, a small British colony in the South Pacific. Through your time as a labourer in many jobs across the country, you saw the plight of your people and pledged to improve their lives. Becoming involved in Unions and Left-Wing political parties, you rose through the ranks and became a founding member in the newly-formed Labour party. After entering parliament in the twenties, you became instantly recognisable across the country, and respected for your kindly nature. You became an iconic figure in the wake of the Great Depression, and swept to victory against the failing right wing. From your new position in power, you imposed vast reforms to aid even the most vulnerable in your society, earning you a place in the hearts of all New Zealanders for decades to come. You fought for New Zealanders both domestically and internationally until your dying breath. Upon the outbreak of hostilities you stood proud alongside Britain against tyranny, a move that would shape national identity just as much as your reforms. Prime Minister Savage, New Zealand has fallen on dark times. She no longer looks after her most vulnerable, and she has lost her way. The country needs a figure to restore it to greatness and a bastion of humanitarianism. Can you be that figure? Will you lead New Zealand out of the dark once more? Can you build a civilisation that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Hello friend, welcome to New Zealand! Let me know if I can grab you anything - a cup of tea, perhaps?" '''Introduction: '"Kia Ora, how are you? Please make yourself at home, and let me know what I can do to help!" 'Defeat: '"Your warmongering has no place in a civilised society, and now you have brought death to one. What will your children think?" 'Defeat: '"You have beaten our armies and taken our lands, yet the world is in ruins. What good is victory if you cannot live to savour it?" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Receive two Long Range Desert Patrol units * May train Long Range Desert Patrol units }} Magistrates |rewards = +20 Influence with all City-States currently at war. }} Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now all playing rugby and drinking your beer! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Base Code, Map * Janboruta: Art * JFD: Lua, Mod Support * Sukritact: Lua * LastSword: Code * Snafusmith: Unit Model * Typhlomence: Bugfixing * Tomatekh: Code Category:New Zealand Category:Colonial Cultures